Not what it seems
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: Roxas never liked Axel,like that way,right? And Axel's with Demyx, so things can't go wrong. Right? Who knows anymore. AxD, AxR, and what other pairings i might come up with. [Discontinued]
1. This isn't jealousy

1**It's my first kingdom hearts fanfic!!! Bow at my feet for this new breach in fantastic ideas!! **

** Just kidding...anyways, I've never played KH, but I have played KH2 and I've just fallen in love with Roxas (KYAAAAAAA!!!!KAWAII!) And certain members of Organization 13, so yea...**

**I think I should lay off the video games - -'...**

Wind blew gently against the curtains, a slimmer of moonlight creeping into the dark room like a bleached bony finger. The candles' flame flickered, threatening to give out, but at the last moment the orange tongue returned to its former position; burning just as brightly as before. A lone figure gazed at the dancing flame longingly, turning back front toward their current project. Several dolls laid around their feet, pins protruding from the stuffed bodies, stuffing vomiting from the clothe limbs. Eyes were missing on some, others burnt in areas, and some cut up so that parts of the dolls were lost under their foaming filling.

But in each, there was the specific feeling of hate that had been taken out on each character. One doll though was taken from the group and set before the figure's black feet, the blade of a knife shining dimly before it was buried in the doll's tiny face. The person continued, pouring silent rage and hurt into each stab. Finally they finished and tossed the blade to the side, before stitching pieces of the doll back together. The figure finished their business with each of the dolls, tucking them away in the darkness before picking up the last one.

Plastic green eyes stared up at him, small red spikes leading up from the forehead and down the doll's back. It was the only doll not mutilated in any way or form, the eyes and limbs still in perfect condition, even a cute little smile was stitched on the pale face. The dark figure cradled the doll in their arms, gently kissing the toy's forehead. "I love you so much...", they said, a lone tear tracking down their cheek. "But you'll never know, you'll never GIVE A DAMN!!" The doll was thrown far off into the corner, as the small form crumpled into their bed, burying their tears within their pillow and their missing heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Axel...", Xaldin growled, his dark eyes flashing. Axel tried hard not to laugh but it wasn't quite easy, I mean honestly, big old scary Xaldin glaring you down as white, maggoty porridge drips down his face. Who could take him seriously? Demyx beside him already had his face buried into his own bowl, but Axel could still see the rosy cheeks, tell-tale signs that demyx was close to bursting his own seams. Luxord rolled his eyes before getting up from the table. "He's all yours Xaldin, "he called as he left the room.

The spear-wielder attempted a smirk under all that guck, before summoning one of his spears. He glared at the red head, baring his canines to the pyro-maniac. "You'll pay for that Axel. Noone, and I mean noone, throws porridge into MY FACE!!!" Xaldin leaped from his seat, chasing after the fiery prankster with much gusto. Demyx finally released his laughter as Axel leaped over him, fear and excitement shining in the man's green eyes, at least until the water player realized that Xaldin was running at him with insane ferocity. The blonde ducked beneath the table, pulling his bowl down with him, just as the pissed off Xaldin broke Demyx's chair.

Saïx had come in at some point, but after nearly being pinned to the wall like a moth by Xaldin's wild spears, he had left quickly after quite pissed himself. Demyx wondered what poor soul would have to endure Saïx's wrath. Just as Xaldin had finally gotten Axel caught in a corner (with the sacrifice of a few spears and white walls that had been charred black), Roxas strode in, his face a blank expression. He gazed at the two off in the corner before striding toward the table and grabbing one of the bowls of porridge that weren't knocked over in the hustle. "Roooxxxaaaasss!!" The small boy lost his breathe as the older man's body was flung against his, Axel begging that Roxas protect him from 'the big, old scary man'.

Roxas' bland expression quickly turned to one of anger, and he was quick to whip around, landing the fire-brain a hard swing to the temple. Axel cried out in pain, as he clutched his aching head, but the small blonde only huffed and walked away, his breakfast still in hand. "Oww...Roxas is SO mean to me." Demyx rolled his eyes. "Oh, Axel..." Both men turned their attention to their member, both faces paling. Xaldin summoned another spear, now holding three in each hand. "Don't think I've forgotten you." Demyx scrambled out from beneath the table, and into the hallway, Axel close on his heels. "Dammit, Axel!! Run in another direction!!." The wall next to Demyx exploded as a large spear pierced it, spraying them both with plaster. "You're fucking crazy if you think I'm gonna turn around now. Not with that maniac chasing after me." Another explosion. "Fuck, Axel! If I die, it'll be no sex for you!!" Xaldin's crazy laugh echoed after them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas traced his steps back to his room, eyes gazing at the lumpy liquid in the ceramic bowl. He felt all warm and tingly where Axel had leaned against him, and he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. But...that wasn't good. He opened the door to his room and quickly marched inside, shutting it soundly behind him. There in the corner lay the doll, slumped over, smiling at the ground in sweet bliss. He checked to see that nothing in his room had been disturbed before rushing to the toy, and scooping it up into arms. He held it against his racing heart, resting his head on the doll's head. "Can you hear it...it's you that makes it go like that. Only you..."

**I've read many stories where it's Axel that likes Roxas, but roxas doesn't like him so much, so I kinda wanted to do something different. So this is going to work in the opposite way, and if you can, just deal with it. You might actually enjoy this fic...and ok, this was really short but it's 2:46 in the morning and I'm tired. The next chapter (and yes, I did say next chapter) will be longer.**


	2. Author Note

1**-Sigh- This is the second in about a month that I am going to do the unthinkable...I apologize ahead of time...**

**I am thinking about discontinuing this fanfic, as I have lost the point of the plot. I spent the whole month writing a little bit for the second chapter, when one day I opened my word document and stared at the page and it hit me- I had no fricking idea what to do!! I lost my inspiration and my leading thought for the fic, and when I tried to remember I could only remember this fic I read which said that Roxas left the Organization because Axel broke his heart. My mind became corrupted with the other author's work, resulting in my initial idea becoming warped. **

**So the story has been lost by my own forgetfulness, and again I apologize. If anyone wishes, they can adopt this story and continue on if they want, I'll even send them what I've written so far. (Send me a pm if you wish to adopt) For the time being then, this fanfic is -sadly- discontinued. I need to get back to playing my video games...my mind's been too wrapped up in Naruto lately --'...**

**Sincerely, **

**C.M.D -fanfic author**


End file.
